


Uncle and nephew

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Sad with a Happy Ending, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Dante and Nero are spending a pleasant night together but the memory of Vergil's loss resurfaces and the next day,Dante has got a crying crisis. But Nero is there for him and he will manage to make his uncle happy again
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	Uncle and nephew

**Author's Note:**

> Broken english alert

It was around midnight in Fortuna. All the people,by now, had gotten back home. And Nero and Dante were about to return home, after spending a pleasant dinner together.

Nero was clung to Dante's right arm while his left cheek was leant against Dante's right shoulder.

" _You know, I'm glad to have spent this time with ya._ ",Nero said showing a cute smile.

" _The same goes for me,kid._ ",Dante replied smiling at his nephew.

After that carefree moment, though, Nero became sad thinking over his father.

"Do you think Vergil would have liked spent some time with us?",Nero asked while his gaze was becaming sad.

At that words Dante became sad too for a moment,while his brother memory was resurfacing.

But before Nero could notice his uncle's frame of mind,he decided to give his nephew a kiss on his head. Making Nero feel protect in that moment.

" _Of course._ ",Dante replied while his soft lips were touching his nephew's fluffy hair.

After that words Dante and Nero got back home, clung to each other and without saying a thing for the rest of their walk.

\---

  
Once they entered home,they took off their jackets and they put them on the coat rack next to the door.

" _I'll go to brush my teeth._ ",Nero said, warning his uncle.

" _Alright. In the meanwhile,I'll wait you in the bedroom. Make sure to not be late,_ _kid_ _._ ",Dante said, smiling and winking at his nephew.

In response, Nero gave him a smile of agreement.

And after that little conversation, Nero went in the bathroom while Dante went in the bedroom.

\---

  
After finishing brushing his teeth,Nero reached his uncle in the bedroom who was waiting for his nephew,sitting on the edge of the bed,bare-chested.

" _Pardon my delay,Dante._ ", Nero said with his usual calm tone while he was mounting his uncle and putting his arms around his uncle's neck.

But for Dante wasn't a problem at all. He was happy to wait for him.

" _Nah, don't worry,kid._ ",Dante replied giving a kiss on his nephew's lips.

After that kiss,Dante took off his nephew's t-shirt, showing his bare chest covered in scars. As soon as Dante saw them,he touched them gently. The soft touch of Dante's fingers on his body,made Nero feel a strange feeling. Like in that touch he could feel his uncle's sadness.

" _How many times you still wanna put at risk your life,kid?_ ",Dante said while his gaze was becoming sad, watching his nephew's chest.

But Nero smiled at his uncle, trying to cheer him up.

" _Whenever it's necessary to protect you,Dante._ ",Nero replied, kissing him passionately.

" _Nero,you're just a kid._ ",Dante said, biting his nephew's neck.

" _Ahh...Dante..._ ", Nero moaned Dante's name,feeling both pleasure and pain while Dante's fangs were penetrating his flesh.

" _Give me...more..._ ", Nero added, clawing his uncle's back.

To satisfy Nero's request,Dante laid him down on the bed but Dante didn't let go. He kept biting his nephew's neck. For Dante that was a way to feel Nero close to his heart.

"Da-Dante...",Nero moaned feeling only pain.

In that moment Dante understood he was going too far. He didn't want to hurt Nero,his intent was just feel Nero more close to him. And, for this reason, he stopped what he was doing.

" _I'm sorry, kid._ ",Dante said, drying his lips from Nero's blood.

But Nero wasn't worried, quite the opposite. He wanted more from his uncle.

" _It-It's okay...",Nero said panting. "Please,Dante. Give me all your love._ ",Nero added, caressing his uncle's face with his hands.

In that words Dante could feel all the desire that Nero was harboring inside of him.

" _As you wish, kid._ ",Dante said, giving his nephew a loving smile.

After that Dante stripped Nero who blushed for the embarrassment while his uncle was watching his private parts totally naked in front of him.  
Then Dante gently spread Nero's ass and he noticed that it was clean.

" _I'm glad to see that you take care of it so much._ ",Dante said smiling.

" _I always do it for ya...You know..._ ",Nero said,becoming horny.

" _Well,thank you,kid._ "

After that, Dante ate Nero's ass. His tongue moved sweetly inside his nephew, making him feel a marvelous pleasure.

"Y-Yes _!_ ",Nero yelled in the grip of passion while he was grasping the bed sheets.

But Dante hadn't finished yet; and after pulling his tongue out,he fingered Nero with his index and middle finger at the same time. He moved the fingers faster inside Nero who was feeling a sweat pleasure.

" _...Ahh... that's awesome...Dante..._ ",Nero moaned while he was panting for the pleasure and being close to cum.

But Dante didn't want to make Nero cum yet and,for this reason, he stopped; pulling his fingers out.

" _Now the best part,kid._ ",Dante said pulling out his dick from his pants and,softly, pushing it inside his nephew who moaned for the pleasure.  
  
Dante moved faster inside Nero while his hands squeezed his nephew's ones.

Nero yelled and moaned in the grip of passion while his uncle was reaching his depths, deforming his stomach.

" _Dante! I'm close to cum!_ ",Nero yelled reaching the climax.

" _Same here,Nero!_ "

Dante moved faster than before, feeling his nephew's inside clung to his cock and that made Dante cumming with Nero.

But before pulling out his dick from his nephew,Dante decided to stay inside him a little more. He needed to feel close to him as much as possible.

" _Thank...you...Dante..._ ",Nero said falling asleep totally worn out.

" _No,kid...Thank you._ ",Dante said panting,giving him a kiss on his forehead and pulling out his dick from him.

After that words,Dante put Nero to bed and he fell asleep next to him, hugging his nephew and covering him with his right wing.

" _Sweet dreams,Nero._ "

\---

The next day Nero had woken up by his uncle who brought him the breakfast.

" _Good morning,sleepyhead._ ",Dante said, kissing Nero goodmorning on his lips.

" _'Morning._ ",Nero replied after enjoying that delicious kiss.

Dante put the tray on Nero's legs while he was sitting next to his nephew.

Dante felt a sense of serenity while he was watching Nero having breakfast. For him,was like seeing his brother again in Nero's attitude.

" _Oh, Vergil. I miss you._ ",Dante thought while his gaze became sad thinking over his older brother.

But Nero noticed that something was upsetting Dante and he asked him what was going on.

" _What's wrong?_ ",Nero asked with his mouth full.

But Dante didn't want to worry Nero and he diverted the conversation on something else.

" _Nah, it's nothing. I was wondering how your neck was doing._ ",Dante said smiling at Nero trying to hide his true thought.

" _Well...It's fine._ ", Nero said touching where Dante bit him last night and without feeling any kind of pain. " _Don't worry,your fangs didn't reach any important blood vessel._ ", Nero added,cheering Dante up.

" _Good to know,then._ ",Dante said smirking at his nephew.

But despite that smile, Nero knew perfectly that Dante was hiding him something of really important. And so,after having breakfast, Nero moved the tray on the night table and he talked serious to Dante.

" _Dante, please, tell me what's worring you. Usually,you don't act in this way._ ", Nero said looking at his uncle worried.

At that point Dante had to give up and he said everything to Nero.

" _It's just...I miss your father, Nero._ ",Dante replied, hinting at smile but both of them knew that smile was fake.

But, without thinking twice, Nero hugged his uncle tightly using also his wings because he knew how much Dante needed that hug.

Dante didn't want to cry but he couldn't hold the tears any longer and,exchanging Nero's hug,he cried against Nero's chest.

" _I'm...I'm sorry...Nero..._ ",Dante sobbed,blaming himself for not having protect his brother.

" _It wasn't your fault,Dante._ ",Nero replied, caressing his uncle's back, trying to comfort him.

But Dante was inconsolable,in that moment, and he kept crying against his nephew's chest.

\---

  
Later,that morning,Dante started to feel better. Somehow, Nero's support managed to calm Dante down.

" _I'm sorry for my crisis,kid. I didn't want to make you worry._ ",Dante said giving Nero a genuine smile.

But Nero wasn't worried at all. He knew what his uncle was feeling; after all, also him missed his own father.

" _Nah, it's alright. I won't hide you that I miss him too. But the best thing we can do to honor his memory is that we must keep living._ "

After that words,Nero took his uncle hands in his ones.

" _I promise you,Dante. I will keep protecting you for the rest of my life._ ",Nero said looking serious in his uncle's eyes.

In that moment Dante lowered his head.

" _What a kid._ ",Dante said laughing a bit. Then he lifted his head, showing a happy face. "Leave this things to me,kid.",he added ruffling Nero's hair.

Nero hated who touched his hair but he was glad to see Dante smiling again.

" _C'mon, Dante! I hate this!_ ",Nero said a bit bothered.

" _I know. But it's funny._ ",Dante replied keeping ruffling Nero's hair.

" _Alright,you asked for it!_ ",Nero yelled, taking Dante's head in his hands and scratching it with his knuckles.

" _That's all you got,kid?_ ",Dante replied, ruffling Nero's hair again.

And so,they ended up to play for the rest of day. But,despite all,Nero was happy to be able to make his uncle cheerful again.

THE END.


End file.
